kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pascale Damiau
Pascale Marie Anne Joseph "P-Dam" Damiau is a minor character in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. Early Life Pascale was born on December 8, 155 BDC (23269 EUC) in the Colony World of Saint-Alexandre in what is now Plantagenia. She was the eldest daughter of Adolphe and Caroline Damiau, the former a cavalry officer and Keyblade Wielder, the latter a mathematician. Because she was born in the colonies, she was largely treated as of a lesser class, akin to that of the commoners, despite her financial standing. Through her father, Pascale trained in the art of the Keyblade in secret. Her training with her father would be abruptly cut short with the Acadian Seven Years War, when her father left to fight the Kingdom of Bourgogne, and would later die during the closing months of the conflict. Pascale would learn to train herself in memory of her father and sought to join the army later in life, but later would change her attitudes upon meeting man for whom she would devote her life to, Louis-Joseph Berlioz. Berlioz at the time had recently went into self-exile from the Keyblade Order to avoid persecution. Coming to understand her, Berlioz, a man who was considered by the very Order to be a Master-level Knight, would take Pascale under her wing, and it was he who gave her her nickname, "P-Dam." She continues to serve as one of Berlioz's faithful companions. Appearance and Attire P-Dam stands at 5'6" and weighs 135 lbs. Pascale has shoulder-length chestnut brown hair, with two strands dyed in a gradiant from white to pink. She has brown colored irises and a rounded face. She has a physical build, and has a bust size of roughly 4.5 inches. Her attire consists of a blue denim jacket that extends to the waist with a black T-Shirt worn underneath it. P-Dam wears a blue denim colored jeans and black shoes as well. Around her waist is a black belt. Personality Pascale is an easy going character, a person who loves to have fun. While she seems to have her serious moments, she is someone who tends to be eager and cocky to get into a fight. But this tends to be a ploy for her enemies and sometimes allies alike. Under the surface Pascale is still aggressive, but is cold and cunning in how she does it. Some would say it is split-personality disorder, but it is entirely false, as to Pascale, it is essentially two sides of the same Persona. Either way she is fiercely loyal to Berlioz, as it was he who took her from the sad life that she once lived and made her who she is today. Fighting Style P-Dam's fighting style combines her swordplay with actual martial combat, utilizing hands and feet as effectively without her weapon as with it. In both unarmed and in Keyblade combat, her fighting style could be described as heavily focused on offense, and also chaotic and erratic. She uses bold and direct movements, more open and kinetic than Berlioz's style of combat, while not as acrobatic or flashy as Marie's. She usually wields her Keyblade in a reverse grip, but it is not unknown for her to utilize a more standard grip. P-Dam's Keyblade is Hilarios, A Keyblade that is designed for use in both reverse grip and standard grip styles, and because of that has a slightly larger guard to accomodate for this. The Keychain is of two stuffed animals, one a bear with a blue "P" stiched on it's left leg, the other a pink rabbit with a red "D" stiched on its right leg.